


Initiation

by mhunter10



Series: Fratboy Mickey [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian officially becomes an honorary bro





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As long as you guys are liking this, I'm gonna ride the wave :3

Ian found Mickey exactly where the guys had said he was. He stepped into his room and closed the door gently behind him, locking out the sound of House of Pain's 'Jump'. Mickey was asleep on his bed, facedown and ass up as if he'd just barely made it and collapsed. He was wearing a tank and basketball shorts, and they were doing wonders for his body. Despite the sexiness, he also looked so peaceful and innocent. Ian almost felt bad waking him, knowing it had been rush week and that as a leader he'd been involved in everything. But he wasn't leaving. Fuck that. He hadn’t been able to see him at all.

So, he made his way to the bed and sat where Mickey was facing, resisting the urge to just climb on top of him. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head and then down to his face and neck. Mickey immediately smiled before opening his eyes.

"Hey," he said sleepily, yawning and stretching, but still smiling.

"I-I missed you," Ian answered, even though Mickey hadn’t asked. He sort of felt weird now, realizing this was the first time he'd actually been in Mickey’s room and he'd just barged in. He hadn’t even sent the obligatory 'heading over' text.

Mickey laughed sweetly, turning over and pulling Ian down to him. He kissed his lips a few times. "It's chill, dude."

"Mmh," Ian nodded, as Mickey pulled him down further, eventually making him lie down half on top of him. They kissed some more, going intensely for several minutes. He shivered, the blood rushing to his dick when Mickey caressed his hand down his neck to his chest and gripped his shirt. Mickey could definitely feel his erection against him, but he didn’t care. He wanted to feel Mickey’s.

"Touch me, man," Mickey said on cue, blessing Ian with his consent. He was breathing hard but it caught in his throat when Ian finally slipped a hand into his shorts and tentatively grasped his cock. "Oh fuck," he whispered, pushing up into Ian’s hand.

Oh fuck, indeed. Ian’s heart and mind were racing, as his hand kept a steady stroke. Mickey grabbed his forearm and moaned at the flexing muscles, his hips humping to meet every stroke. Ian wanted to laugh with giddiness, but he also felt like he could shoot his load just watching Mickey react to what he was doing. His face was perfect: eyes half closed, mouth wet from his tongue and open, head back slightly exposing his neck, and his dick dribbling precum. He was going to lose his mind if he didn't get him in his mouth.

Ian tugged at Mickey’s shorts. "Can I? Pease?" He didn’t care if he sounded desperate. Mickey grinned and practically kicked them off. He also took his tank off and propped an arm behind his head. It was cocky but Ian liked it. He dove right in, sucking him down and swallowing.

"Oh, shit, bro...fuck!"

Ian sucked and licked the head, tasting him like he wanted. He groaned, reaching to play with his balls. Mickey jerked when he pressed a finger to his hole.

"More," Mickey demanded, looking down at him with hazy eyes.

Ian got a finger wet and slowly slid it inside Mickey, feeling the muscle relax and pulse. It was amazing. He didn’t know whether to watch Mickey’s face or watch his finger fucking him or keep sucking him off, so he did a combination of all three until Mickey was squirming under him.

"You wanna fuck, man?" He panted, already pulling Ian up to kiss him. It was rough and sloppy.

Ian didn’t hesitate. "Yes! Yeah,"

Next thing he knew, he was naked between Mickey’s legs, condom on and lubed, pushing past his entrance and his entire will wanting to cum right that second. Mickey was tight and hot and soft and wet and

"Beautiful. So fucking beautiful," he let slip when he was fully inside him and thrusting. Mickey blushed and bit his lip, making Ian shove in deeper and Mickey let out a sound that said he hit his spot.

Twenty-four minutes went by too fast and too slow at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian woke up first, naturally sensing that he wasn't in his own bed. That was further proved by the fact he was curled around Mickey and they were both still naked. He moved an infinitesimal amount and loved the ache in his body that only happened after good sex. He smiled, sighing happily. His mind went through everything that happened: the way Mickey felt, how he felt, how loud Mickey was moaning and telling him to go harder. Fuck, he was getting hard just thinking about pressing Mickey’s face and back down as he slammed into him from behind. They both came so hard it was insane. Mickey’s ass felt amazing even now.

He gripped Mickey’s hand that was wrapped in his like the first night they met. He leaned in and inhaled the scent at the back of his neck and hair. He did it several more times, getting intoxicated from the smell of both Mickey and him together. He liked the sound of that. He really did.

Ian sighed, though, realizing he had class and would need to go back to his dorm. It sucked that he had to leave Mickey before they could go another round, but he was already getting ideas for the next time. He carefully dislodged himself and slid out of the bed. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and dressed as quietly as he could. He was sure he wouldn't be the only student making their way across campus in last night's outfit. He shoved his shoes on and stood to zip up his jeans.

"Am I gonna see you later, man?" Mickey asked groggily, although his expression looked worried.

In answer, Ian walked over and cupped his face before kissing him. It was lazy but firm enough for Mickey to be assured that he was definitely coming back and wanted to see him again. They weren't over.

Mickey chuckled, looking very satisfied. "Bruh, that was fucking awesome last night, bruh."

Ian nodded in agreement, although he was unable to contain his excitement at what it meant next for them. He had to know now before he left.

"Does that mean I'm your man?" He was only half teasing, trying to cover up how nervous and anxious he suddenly was.

Mickey pulled him down for another sweet kiss then looked him in the eyes. "Of course you are."

Ian almost shot out of his own fucking body. He was Mickey’s and Mickey was his, fuck everything and everybody else. He closed Mickey’s door behind him, creeping to the stairs so he wouldn't wake anyone. Abbie came out of another room wearing nothing but a long t-shirt with the house letters on it, her lipstick smudged.

"Shut up, just shut up!" She whisper-shouted before he could say something, and shut the bathroom door. Apparently they would talk later with all the juicy details.

As Ian made his way downstairs, he was definitely not expecting to see the rest of the house awake and looking at him with full grins.

Petey cleared his throat first. "Protein shake, Ian? Probably need it, bro."

Several bros snorted or giggled, as they pretended to drink their Muscle Milk and mind their business. Tito slapped his back and wiggled his eyebrows knowingly, as he left out the door. Brent gave him a nod and a wink, while Stan grabbed his hand and shook it. Another very tall guy approached him and he immediately figured it was their president, Tommy. He regarded Ian then leaned in.

"Don't fuck with him," he simply said. Then smiled, all his boys behind him in an unspoken but very fucking clear warning.

Ian nodded then spoke up. "Yeah, yeah no. I mean, I--"

"Relax, dude," Tommy laughed before leaving.

Cody came down the stairs behind him and grabbed his shoulder congratulatory, giving him a thumbs up then going to the kitchen. He’d have to have a similar talk with him about Abbie, but for now he was sufficiently given the third degree.

Frat life was strange but Ian was going to like it a lot. 


End file.
